Paying For It Continued
by anjel919
Summary: This is the continuation of VixenDragon's story. Marco came out to his parents with bad results. Anyone who liked the first 7 chps. should try this one. Review...please.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Read Paying For It by Vixen Dragon 16 before reading this. This is a continuation. I am sorry if it doesn't follow exactly along with what she's written before but I'm trying to keep it as close as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Paying For It Continued.

In honor of VixenDragon 16 I am continuing her story for her. We mapped it out together so I know where she wanted to go with this.

Chapter Eight

Marco stood outside the police station with Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk. He stared at the beige concrete building in a mixture of fear and distrust.

Dylan reached over and grabbed his hand, "You ready to do this?"

"No but it's better not to put it off now," sighed Marco resolutely.

Mr. Michalchuk placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently guided him inside. Dylan trailed behind his boyfriend and father.

Once the desk sergeant found out the nature of their visit to the police station, he chauffeured them into a private room and told them a detective would be right in.

Marco paced the small confines of the room. Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk sat in two of the chairs and watched him. Back and forth, up and back, around the table. It lasted for about five minutes before Dylan reached out and grabbed Marco by the left arm.

He noticed that Marco winced in pain.

"Marco, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Or is Paige right and you're cutting?" questioned Dylan suspiciously.

Marco sighed, "No to all of the above." He pushed up his sleeve and showed Dylan a series of bruises and scratches. "These happened the last time my dad grabbed me outside the psychiatrist office. I didn't want you to know seeing that you already pummeled my dad."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I didn't mean to accuse..." Dylan began to say but was cut off when the door opened.

Mr. Michalchuk turned to face the door as the detective strolled in. Marco turned slowly and Dylan stopped speaking as he shut the door behind him.

The detective turned and looked at the three in the room, "I'm Detective Lee. I specialize in sexual assault cases for the Degrassi Police Department and if I was correctly informed, one of you was raped."

Mr. Michalchuk nodded, "Yes sir. I'm William Michalchuk, this is my son, Dylan and his friend Marco Del Rossi. He was the one who was raped."

Detective Lee turned to face Marco, "Would you like to sit down and tell me what you can about what happened?"

Marco nodded and sat on Dylan's left side, grabbing his hand for strength. "I want to press charges against my rapist. It was my father." Marco said it all so coldly that it didn't sound like his voice to his own ears either.

The detective asked questions and finished filling out the paperwork. Including the temporary custody and the restraining order.

Marco walked out of the police station with his head hung low. He hated turning on his parents like this but his father had to be stopped. He also knew this was going to kill his mother but she didn't do anything to stop it either.

Mrs. Michalchuk was waiting when they pulled into the driveway. "What happened?"

Marco leaned against Dylan as they walked toward the house. "You've got temporary custody of me and my parents aren't allowed within 200 yards of me. They're going to arrest my father right now and we should be getting a call from a lawyer shortly."

Dylan shook his head sadly as Marco relayed the news. Marco leaned even more into him for support. He gently guided Marco toward the stairs and up to his room. 'Funny, I don't even remember when it became his room but now it is.'

Marco smiled gratefully at Dylan when he sat down on the bed. "I know this isn't your idea of a perfect day, so thanks."

Dylan sat down next to Marco and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his temple, "Don't thank me for this. I love you and I needed to be there as much as you wanted me there."

Marco smiled sadly at him, "I love you, too. I think I want to take a nap. Will you stay with me?"

Dylan nodded and then repositioned them into a spooning position on Marco's bed. There was no way he was leaving him since Marco asked for the physical contact. Dylan had been waiting for since he came out to his parents. He wanted the physical side of Marco to return but wasn't counting on it any time soon.

Marco slept deeper than he could remember sleeping since his abuse. He knew that it was in large part due to the boy holding him while he slept. He was intensely grateful to him for not leaving.

A knock on the door caused both boys to jump slightly. Mrs. Michalchuk eased the door open and looked in. She saw a sight she wasn't sure if she liked but could accept, her son holding another boy in bed. She made a mental note to talk with her son soon about the special circumstances involving them. "Dinner's ready and we need to talk to Marco."

Marco sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Let me guess, the lawyer called?"

Mrs. Michalchuk nodded, "Yes and we need to discuss a few things after dinner. Come on before it gets cold."

Both boys stumbled off the bed and down the stairs after Mrs. Michalchuk. They entered a very somber dining room.

Marco looked around and felt the need to do something, "Who's on trial?"

Mr. Michalchuk smirked at his attempt at humor of his situation. Paige looked shocked that he could joke about it and Dylan just shook his head.

Dylan understood that it was Marco's way of dealing, bad jokes and all.

The five ate dinner, keeping the conversations light and safe. Occasionally, Marco would catch a parent or sibling looking at him with sympathy and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

After dinner Marco, Dylan, and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk entered the living room. They sent Paige to her room to, laughingly do homework.

Marco and Dylan sat on the couch while the elder Michalchuks sat in the club chairs opposite the coffee table and couch.

"You know that the lawyer called, what you don't know is what he said," Mr. Michalchuk started.

Marco braced himself for the news.

"Your father has been arrested. His arraignment is on Thursday at 9 am. He wants you to be there. You don't have to testify but if it shows that you're interested in what happens, then the judge will look favorably on the case."

"What about Mama?" asked Marco quietly.

"She hasn't been formally charged with anything yet. That will come with your trial. She knows about the restraining order against her and your father." Mr. Michalchuk told him.

Marco nodded, "What does this mean for me now? When does the trial start? Is there going to be a trial?"

"That will be decided at the arraignment. If your father pleads guilty, then he'll go straight to sentencing. If he pleads not guilty, which is what we're expecting, the trial will be set. You don't have to worry about a jury though because you're under 18 and it's a sexual assault case."

Marco nodded again, "So, Thursday at 9. I got it. May I ask for a strange favor?"

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk looked at each other in question. Mrs. Michalchuk answered for them, "Sure but I can't promise to grant it."

"I understand. Can Dylan sleep with me tonight? I didn't have a single nightmare during my nap with him there. I felt safe again. If it makes you feel better, I'll leave the door open." Marco pleaded with his voice and eyes.

Mrs. Michalchuk looked at her husband, who looked very uncomfortable with the idea. "Can we discuss this for a minute?" When Marco nodded, "We'll give you an answer before it's time for bed."

Dylan stood and walked toward the door with Marco right behind him. They went up to Marco's room and pulled out their homework. They were working diligently for about an hour when Dylan's parents entered the room.

"We have an answer for you, if you'd like to hear it," Mr. Michalchuk said first.

Dylan looked up from his position on the floor at his father, "Please tell us."

"You can sleep in here tonight but the door stays open. Also, we're giving you permission to stay in here as long as Marco needs you. Marco we're trusting you to know when you no longer need him and to tell him." Mrs. Michalchuk answered.

Marco nodded his understanding, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for trusting us."

Dylan grinned after his parents left the room, "I couldn't believe you asked."

"I figured the worse they could say was no. I had to try." Marco said shrugging.

Tuesday was a trying day for Marco. He sat through his classes but couldn't concentrate. His mind was on Dylan. Odd, considering everything else he should be focusing on but it kept zeroing in on how it felt to wake up in Dylan's arms that morning. It felt good and right. His libido was starting to return.

Tuesday night was harder to get through. He stayed in Dylan's arms all night, listening to his heartbeat and trying to keep a close rein on his feelings. He didn't think he was supposed to feel this way yet. He was led to believe that he'd be wary of physical contact of any kind. He supposed that most of the time it was true but not with the people he trusted the most; Dylan, Ellie, Paige and the elder Michalchuks.

Marco skated through Wednesday trying to decide if he wanted to let Dylan in on his new found discovery of his amorous feelings. It might be better to wait until after the arraignment at least because his feelings might change again.

Wednesday night was a restless sleep for Marco. He kept tossing and turning. He couldn't get comfortable. His mind would not turn off about the arraignment.

Thursday morning showed up way too quickly for both Marco and Dylan. They stayed in bed a few minutes longer than necessary enjoying the comfort each was giving in their own way.

Mr. Michalchuk knocked on the doorjamb and peered at the couple on the bed. "Time to get up, boys. We have to be at the courthouse by 8 to meet with the lawyer."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is shorter than most of my pieces but I'm trying to keep it as close to Vixen's as possible.

Please review and let me know if you still are interested in me continuing this.


	2. Chapter NineThe Arraignment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this…but I wrote it.

A/N: Thank you so much to the ten who reviewed this. I thank you for taking the time to read my continuation. I hope you still enjoy it.

--------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Marco dressed conservatively on Thursday morning. He donned a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and red tie. He felt like a sham but knew he needed to set the right impression.

He looked up as Dylan, similarly attired, emerged from his bedroom. "Not going to school?" questioned Marco.

Dylan laughed, "No, I think my time would be better used with you today. Unless you don't want me to go."

"Don't be silly. I want you there but wasn't sure if your parents would okay it." Marco told him sincerely.

"I don't think they had much of a choice," responded Dylan, wrapping his arms around Marco.

Mr. Michalchuk chose that moment to intervene. "Time to go, boys. Are you sure you can do this, Marco?"

Marco gave a disbelieving chuckle, "Do I really have a choice?"

Mr. Michalchuk and Dylan both shook their heads no as they led Marco out to the car.

-------------

In the car, Marco's thoughts kept drifting to how good Dylan looked in a suit. He knew it was absurd because of what he was getting ready to face but couldn't help the wayward thoughts from coming.

'Damn, he looks so good. I remember the last time we were together in this car. The windows steamy, kissing fervently, and hands roaming. We so need to do that again.'

Marco shook his head slightly, trying to clear the mental images. His body was beginning to react to his overactive imagination.

------------------

Dylan noticed Marco was distracted. He hoped the arraignment went well for him. He really hoped that there wouldn't be a trial.

Dylan knew deep down that Marco's dad wouldn't confess to doing anything wrong and was trying to prepare himself to be there for Marco through the trial. He'd never leave him now, no matter how hard he feared Marco would try and push him away.

--------------------

Mr. Michalchuk noticed a shift in the air of the car. Marco was radiating distracted vibes and Dylan's were tense. He wished neither boy ever had to face this. He prayed the best thing his son ever had wouldn't disappear due to the intensity of the trial.

Dylan was finally happier than Mr. Michalchuk had ever seen him and knew Marco was the cause. He didn't want anything to change for his son.

-------------------------

The three men got out of Dylan's convertible after parking in the lot adjacent to the court house.

Marco stopped at the base of the stairs, staring at the building that pretty much held his entire future inside. He caught a glimpse of three people huddled by the front doors and turned to get a better look. Sure enough, it was his parents with their lawyer.

Marco grabbed Dylan's hand, "My parents are at the doors. I don't know if I can do this. Please tell me I will survive this," begged Marco. His grip was getting crushing on Dylan's hand.

"Marco, my love, yes you can do this. You will survive. I'll make sure of it." Dylan promised gently. He was stroking the shorter boy's hair as he soothed him.

Mr. Michalchuk stared at his son placating his boyfriend in amazement. He couldn't remember when Dylan had grown up but this was another signal of it.

---------------------

Mr. Michalchuk led the boys up the steps and into the court house. He saw his lawyer waiting for them next to a potted plant in the foyer. He approached his old friend with a smile, "Thank you for doing this."

The lawyer laughed good naturedly, "Not a problem, Bill. These are my specialty and I would've been insulted if you didn't call." The lawyer turned to face the boys, "I'm guessing you are my client." He held a hand out to Marco to shake.

"Yes sir. I'm Marco Del Rossi," said Marco shaking his hand.

"Hi Marco, I'm Jeremy Campbell. You must be Bill's son, Dylan," Jeremy said addressing Dylan.

"Yes sir. Pleased to meet you," responded Dylan, remembering his manners.

The four entered the courtroom where their case had been slotted and took their seats.

Marco tensed when his mother took the seat opposite of him and his father at the table. He kept his gaze trained on his hand entwined with Dylan's in his lap. He wouldn't look over, he couldn't look over.

His will lost out and he looked at his parents. His mother was crying silently and his father looked irate.

Marco was extremely relieved to see the judge enter the room moments later.

His father was read what the charges were against him and asked how did he plead.

He answered he wasn't guilty of the charges brought against him.

The lawyers were instructed to give a brief summation of why the charges were brought against the defendant.

Marco's lawyer showed the medical charts and the therapy records to prove abuse.

Mr. Del Rossi's lawyer proclaimed everything he had done, he'd done out of love and concern for his son. He wanted him to know that a gay life style was bound to be extremely rough.

The judge was expressionless as she delivered the date of the trial. She also informed Marco he'd have to testify in front of the court exactly what happened with his father.

Marco nodded his understanding to the judge before she stepped down.

Marco had been too nervous to hear the date of the trial, "When is the trial? I blanked out."

Dylan squeezed his hand, "It starts next Wednesday. She has a full docket until then."

Marco sighed, "So I have a week to wait. Great!"

Dylan kissed the top of his head, "We'll get through the week. I'll be there when you need me."

Marco smiled his gratitude at his thoughtful boyfriend. 'How can I not love him. He's been here through all of this and still loves me.'

Mr. Campbell scheduled a meeting for Monday afternoon to meet with Marco in his office. He needed more details and some background information about the case before trying it on Wednesday.

The three returned to the Michalchuk house after everything was over. The ride home was quieter than the ride to the courthouse, if that was possible.

Mr. Michalchuk left to go to work after dropping the boys off. He had a project that needed to be completed soon.

Marco was in his room, staring at the ceiling when Dylan came in to check on him.

Dylan sat down next to his hip and placed a hand on Marco's chest, "You okay?"

Marco smiled sadly, "No but I think I will be. Can I talk to you about something?"

Dylan looked worried, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here and willing to listen."

Marco covered Dylan's hand with his, "I love you more now than I ever thought possible when I met you. I know our relationship was getting heated before all of this happened. I know you've been very patient with me about all of it…"

Dylan cut him off, "I'll wait forever if I have to, Marco. Our relationship is more than just physical."

Marco sat up and cut off his statement with a firm kiss. If Dylan wouldn't let him get the message out verbally he'd just have to go for showing him. He wanted Dylan, physically and emotionally. He needed him to know it wasn't just a fluke.

Dylan broke the kiss, "Are you trying to tell me you're ready?"

"You are so cute. Yes, I'm ready. Are you?"

Dylan laughed, "Hell yes."

Marco started in to kiss him again but the phone interrupted them.

Dylan looked at the caller id and sighed, "It's Mr. Campbell's office. I guess I should answer it."

Marco nodded as Dylan pushed the talk button on the cordless.

---------------------------

Please review. Let me know if you still want this to continue. Sneak peak, still have the trial to go…


	3. Chapter Ten The Meeting

A/N: I have enjoyed continuing this story. Please tell me if it should still continue. Thank you for reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

The Meeting

Dylan spoke for a few minutes with Mr. Campbell's secretary. He hung up and looked over at a very expectant Marco, "Mr. Campbell had to move your meeting to Monday morning. His daughter's ballet recital is that afternoon."

Marco laughed in relief, "Oh, thank god! I thought it would be something serious."

Dylan chuckled nervously, his mind drifting to what they were about to do before the call. He wasn't sure if Marco was still interested.

His doubts were soon abated when Marco launched himself on his boyfriend.

Marco threw himself of Dylan. He started kissing and stroking him. The feel of all that muscle hidden beneath fabric was driving him mad.

Dylan held Marco at bay long enough to check the time and grab a condom from his room.

Clothes began to shed, shirts, shoes, socks, pants and finally underwear.

Dylan kneeled next to Marco on the bed just looking at him. Taking in the magnificent form of his soon-to-be lover, "You are gorgeous." Dylan said with all reverence.

Marco blushed over his entire body at Dylan's compliment while enjoying his own magnificent view. Dylan was well sculpted, muscular and just plain WOW!

"Come here, lover. I need you, Now!," exclaimed Marco.

Dylan fitted himself to Marco and bent over to kiss him as he entered him gently.

Marco knew the physical feel of this from before but somehow this felt entirely different. It was gentle, hesitant and full of love. Marco knew it sounded ridiculous even to him but it just felt right. The emotion that this one act held for him toward Dylan was so intense he was afraid he might pass out.

The boys reached their peak almost together.

Dylan slid out of Marco and laid next to him.

When their breathing returned to normal, Marco curled up into Dylan's chest.

He placed a chaste his on his lips and then rested his head over Dylan's heart. "That was amazing…incredible…mind numbing…"

Dylan's laughter rumbled in his chest, disturbing Marco's head. He tucked Marco in closer to him, "Can't think…blood no return yet," he murmured sleepily.

Marco smiled and sat up, "We need to get dressed. Don't give me that look. We can return to our prior position but we don't want your parents or Paige walking in on us naked."

Dylan groaned as he sat up as well.

The boys returned to Marco's bed fully dressed. Marco fell asleep while Dylan continued to hold him tightly, stroking his hair.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were excruciatingly boring. The boys managed to get together a few times since their first encounter on Thursday. It was mainly after everyone else in the house had gone to sleep.

Monday morning came and Marco had to be excused from his morning classes to attend his meeting with his lawyer.

He arrived with about 20 minutes to spare and sat in the waiting room.

Mr. Campbell's secretary was a brunette who looked like the girl next door. Tame, conservatively dressed and kind of shy.

Marco looked around at his surroundings, blue walls, burgundy sofas, deep forest green chairs, mahogany tables and lamps…very masculine.

Mr. Campbell came out and got him within fifteen minutes.

"Good morning, Marco. How are you doing today?" asked Mr. Campbell amicably.

"I'm not sure yet. How about you?" asked Marco politely.

Mr. Campbell chuckled lightly, "We'll soon find out."

Marco entered an office that was similarly decorated as the reception area.

"Okay, Marco. I know this isn't going to be pleasant for you but I need to know exactly what happened and for how long."

Marco nodded and started his story. He told him about coming out to his dad. The beating that ensued and waking up in his parents' bed. He then went on to describe what his father had done to him repeatedly over the next two weeks. He also went so far as to tell him he contemplated suicide and felt extremely dirty.

Marco divulged everything that he felt, physically and emotionally, and what his dad had told him. Including the death threats.

Mr. Campbell listened intently, taking notes where he deemed it necessary.

"Thank you, Marco. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you. Will you be okay to drive back to school?" asked Mr. Campbell.

Marco nodded that he'd be fine. "What time is the trial due to begin on Wednesday?"

"We need to meet at 8. The trial begins at 9 and we need time to brief you and clear up any misunderstandings." Mr. Campbell explained.

Marco nodded again and got up to leave.

"Marco, you are very brave for deciding to do this."

"Thank you sir. I'll see you Wednesday morning."

Marco drove Dylan's car to school and parked in the senior parking lot. Lunch was in about fifteen minutes, so he sat and waited ten before checking back in. He needed a few minutes to compose himself. He knew Dylan was going to ask a hundred and one questions about the meeting. He also knew that Dylan deserved to hear the answers no matter if it killed him to give them.

Marco walked slowly toward the main office to sign in for his afternoon classes. He was walking to his locker after that when he heard the bell ring for lunch.

Marco rested his head against his locker, trying to make sense of everything. He had just relived the worst two weeks of his life. He was about to face the man he loved and he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't happy, sad, angry or anything. It was more apathetic.

Dylan saw Marco with his head against his locker and sped up to see what was wrong. He placed his hand on Marco's shoulder and felt the younger boy jump.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Was everything okay today?" asked Dylan curiously.

Marco sighed before turning to face Dylan, "Yeah, I just had a rough morning. I had to tell Mr. Campbell everything in detail. I'm not sure how to feel about it anymore."

Dylan pulled Marco into a hug and sighed. He had no idea how to help him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Marco pulled away, "I'll be okay but I'm not sure if you want to be in the courtroom for the trial. All of this is going to come out and I'm not sure if you're going to want to hear that."

Dylan smiled tensely, "I'll be there for you if you want me to. It's not going to change my mind."

Marco nodded and turned toward the cafeteria. Dylan followed behind him.

Marco was contemplating the trial that was going to start in less than 48 hours. He was nervous and a little scared.

------------------------------------------------------

Please review…

Next chapter is the trial if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter Eleven The Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one but I really wanted to finish Fresh Start and get the sequel up as soon as possible. Hopefully all my updates will come at more regular intervals. Thanks for the patience.

Chapter Eleven

Marco woke up on Wednesday with a sense of dread. He got ready for what could possibly be the worst day of his life.

Dylan was waiting for Marco in the living room. He didn't know how this day was going to go or even how to handle it but he was going to try, for Marco's sake.

_Justice is blind and the truth will set you free. This is going to suck. _Marco thought as he headed down the stairs.

Seeing Dylan waiting, pacing in front of the television made him smile. _He's so worried about me. Hell, I'm worried about me. It's kind of sweet._

Dylan watched as Marco stopped at the base of the stairs. He saw a small smile play at the corners of his lover's lips and smiled back.

"You ready to go?" asked Dylan.

"No, but it's time anyway," responded Marco ruefully.

Mr. Michalchuk wished Marco luck as they exited the house and got into Dylan's car.

Marco gripped onto Dylan's hand tightly as Dylan drove to the courthouse.

"Honey, please ease up on the grip. I won't be able to hold a hockey stick at this rate." Dylan said teasingly.

Marco looked down at the hands intertwined and then up at Dylan. "Oh, sorry." Marco responded as he loosened his grip.

Outside the courthouse, Dylan put his arm around Marco in comfort. Marco was shaking because he was so disturbed by the thought of having to relive it again but in front of Dylan made it almost unbearable.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Dylan worriedly.

"No. I don't know how I'm going to get through this," replied Marco tearfully.

Dylan led Marco to a bench outside the courthouse and sat down. He pulled Marco onto his lap and nuzzled into his neck. Marco giggled lightly at the tickling feeling.

"Everything will be okay. I know you think life's about to end for you but I'm here to remind you that your real friends aren't going anywhere." Dylan said kissing his forehead. "Now that the sappy portion of our day is over, let's get inside."

Marco smiled into Dylan's neck, "Thank you. Just a minute or two more please."

Dylan smiled at Marco's request for a longer hug.

Marco let him go and slid off Dylan's lap. Dylan stood and tucked Marco under his arm and led him into the courthouse.

Marco saw his lawyer standing next to the doors to the courtroom. "Hi, Mr. Campbell."

"Hello, Marco. Are we ready to do this?" asked Mr. Campbell.

"No, we aren't but it's time to do it anyway." Marco replied honestly.

Mr. Campbell laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know we'll win this. We've got truth on our side."

Marco nodded and entered the room and sat at the table. Dylan sat down next to him and then Mr. Campbell on the other side.

Marco watched as his mother and her lawyer entered. He saw his father being ushered in by a bailiff and sat at the table next to his mother.

Marco kept his eyes forward as the judge entered from her chambers.

"If you've forgotten, I heard the arraignment. I know this trial. I've read about it and made sure to be up to date on the situation. Marco, you're living with friends, correct?" asked the judge.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Marco.

"Mr. Del Rossi, you've been incarcerated since last weeks hearing…"

"Yes."

"Okay. Mr. Campbell, are you calling anyone to testify?" asked the judge.

"No, I'll let my opponent call all everyone. We've got the same list anyway. Mr. Defendant?" inquired Mr. Campbell politely.

The opposing counsel stood up and cleared his throat, "Yes, I'd like to call Marco Del Rossi to the stand."

Marco took a deep breath and stood up. He swore to tell the truth and sat down.

"Mr. Del Rossi, do you mind if I call you Marco?"

"No sir."

"Marco, why are we here?"

"My father raped me."

"Is it true that you let it go on for two weeks?"  
"Yes, but…"  
"Are you currently sexually active?"

"I object, this has no bearing on whether or not he was raped." Mr. Campbell said forcefully.

"Sustained. That is inappropriate, counselor. Continue with your questioning," responded the judge.

"Marco, did you try and tell anyone that you were raped?" asked the counselor.

"No."

"No further questions."

The defense counselor sat down and looked at Mr. Campbell.

Mr. Campbell stood up, "Marco, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"My dad threatened to kill Dylan and hurt me," replied Marco honestly.

"Why did your father say he was raping you?"

"He said it was to turn me straight."

"Turn you straight?"  
"I'm gay and he doesn't approve. This was his way of making me change my mind," responded Marco sadly.

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Campbell said.

The judge looked down at Marco, "They might not have any more questions, but I do. I want you to tell me exactly what happened from the time you came out until you pressed charges."

Marco looked up at her in fear, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please tell me everything."

Marco retold the entire story. Filling in the details when she asked for them. He told her as much as he could without completely baring his soul and getting shredded all over again.

By the time Marco was finished, he was raw. His emotions had been pulled, twisted, turned, manipulated and then destroyed.

Dylan felt every pain, tear, and crack in Marco's voice as he portrayed what he went through for two extremely long weeks. He now understood better why Marco tried to kill himself.

The judge finally nodded and told Marco to go back to the table.

Marco stood on shaky legs and carefully walked back to his table, still not looking at his father or mother. He could hear her quietly sobbing at the complete information of what his father had done. His heart hurt for so many reasons…things he couldn't even process at that moment.

The defense called Dylan next.

Dylan got sworn in and sat down, looking at the man warily.

"So Dylan, are you sexually active?"

Mr. Campbell went to stand and the judge held out her hand. "Counselor, this is still inappropriate lines of questioning. It has nothing to do with the case."

"Sorry, your honor. Dylan, how do you know Marco?"

"We've been dating for a while now. He's also been living with me since being removed from his parent's care."

"So, you're in a relationship?"

"Yes." Dylan answered looking at him like he'd lost his mind. He was thinking, _Isn't that what I just said you moron._

"Why did Marco tell his parents he's gay?"

"He was tired of hiding it? I don't really know. He figured it was time? That's something you should've asked him."

"Are you getting testy with me?"

"I can't answer why he did it. He did it."

"Isn't it because of his love for you that he confessed even though his father would not approve?"

"Objection, badgering the witness," Mr. Campbell said as he stood.

"Sustained. Mr. Lewis, this is your last warning."

"Did Marco tell you about his father?"

"The day he tried to commit suicide."

"Why did he try?"

"Once again, something you should've asked him."

"No further questions."

Mr. Campbell stood up, "Dylan, do you feel you've helped Marco?"

Dylan, clearly thrown by the question, looked at Marco, "Yes, I do."

"Were you aware of Mr. Del Rossi's feelings towards homosexuals?"

"I knew he didn't like them but I figured Marco's his son and it would be okay. My dad wasn't happy when I came out either but we've gotten past it."

"So you believe that parental love should be unconditional?"

"Yes. A child deserves to be loved no matter their sexual preference or anything else that might make them different."

"I can see you feel strongly about this. Sorry, I know…no commentaries. How did Marco seem after his father raped him?"

Dylan looked at him questioningly, "How did he seem? Broken, quieter than usual, scared, defeated, ashamed, and…I don't know, he just wasn't Marco."

Mr. Campbell looked from Dylan to Marco in thought, "Last question, do you wish Marco hadn't come out?"

Dylan flinched at the question he'd asked himself so many times over the last few weeks, "No, he seems freer since he came out in spite of what occurred."

"Thank you."

Dylan turned and looked at the judge. "Step down."

Dylan walked over to Marco and sat back down, taking his hand in his own.

Marco's father was called to the stand next.

"Mr. Del Rossi, did you rape your son?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to teach him that fags are gross and they have no place in our world."

"How did you do that?"

"By showing him what he'd have to do if he were a fag."  
"So you had intercourse with your son?"

"I did what I had to do."

"Do you regret any choices you made to turn your son?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What he claims to be is a sin. He is disgusting. He needed to be taught the right way."

Mr. Lewis nodded his head and sat down.

Mr. Campbell composed himself for a minute before starting his cross examination.

"Mr. Del Rossi, did you threaten your son if he told?"

"Yes."  
"Does that mean you knew what you were doing was wrong?"

"No."

"Then why couldn't he tell?"

"Because no one else would understand."

"Do you love your son?"

"Of course I love Marco."

"Then why couldn't you accept him as is and love him anyway?"

"It's not right. He's a man who's supposed to be with a woman not another man."

"Still no remorse for showing your son homosexual ways?"

"No, I was showing him how disgusting it is."

Mr. Campbell shook his head and sat down.

Mr. Del Rossi was dismissed and went back to his seat. Mrs. Del Rossi was called up next.

"Do you love your son?" asked Mr. Lewis.

"Yes."

"Do you love him in spite of being gay?"

"No. He's straight. He's just confused."

"Do you believe your husband was in the wrong for what he did?"

"He thinks he's right, so do I."

"Were you aware of what was going on for those two weeks?"

"Not entirely but I knew some of what he was doing."

Mr. Lewis sat down and smirked at Mr. Campbell.

"Mrs. Del Rossi, were you aware you married a hypocrite?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Your husband is a hypocrite, ma'am. He hates gay lifestyles and yet to prove his point he had sex with another male…his son at that rate."

"It's not like that."

"Mrs. Del Rossi, did you notice a change in your son between the day he told you he was gay and the day he tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes."

"How did he change?"

"He was frightened, moody and sullen."

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"No, I figured it was necessary to the healing his father was doing."

Mr. Campbell looked at the judge, "Your honor, I have no idea what to ask anymore. I'm lost."

The judge looked at him, "Thanks for the honesty. You may step down. I do have a few comments to make before I go to my chambers to make a decision on this case."

Everyone in the room sat in stone silence waiting for the judge's next words.

"This is one of the hardest cases I've had to hear in a while. I'm not sure if the lawyers are too wrapped up in this case or they just couldn't form the questions but you've done a poor job. I did get enough information to make a decision and I will. This court is adjourned and I'll page the lawyers when I've reached my decision."

------------------------------------

Marco watched as the bailiff took his father away. His mother left with their lawyer quietly, not looking at her son.

Marco followed Dylan out into the hall and stopped to sit on a bench. Marco felt drained, beat up, and just exhausted.

Dylan pulled out his cell phone and called his dad. He let him know what was going on and how Marco was doing.

Mr. Campbell left them alone to check in with his office.

Marco slumped down on the bench and watched Dylan through his bangs. He saw him hang up and walked toward him.

"I'd ask if you're okay but it seems like such a stupid question right now."

Marco smiled tiredly, "I'm okay. Emotionally spent but okay."

Dylan hugged him to his chest. "It'll all be over soon."

Just then, Mr. Campbell walked up and said, "Time for the verdict."

Marco stood up and straightened his spine, "Let's go."

The three walked into the courtroom and waited for the opposing counsel and judge.

The judge came in shortly after everyone was in the courtroom and seated.

"Sit down, please. I've made my decision."

Marco looked at Dylan fearfully and then turned back to the judge.

"Mr. Del Rossi, you've been charged with rape and incest. I find you guilty on both charges and you'll serve two consecutive ten year terms for it. Mrs. Del Rossi, you were charged as an accessory. I find you guilty as well. You get ten years probation and you both lose custody of Marco. Marco, your parents still have to provide a certain amount of support. You can stay with the Michalchuks if they agree or we'll have to find you a foster home."

Marco nodded and watched as his father was led away again.

"Can I say something to my father?" asked Marco boldly. He didn't know what brought it on but there was something gnawing at him.

Mr. Del Rossi turned around and glared at his son.

"Dad, I'm gay. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry it came to this but you needed to be stopped. I love you but I can't say I respect you. Enjoy your life behind bars. All I can say is it would've been easier to ignore me if you couldn't accept me." Marco shrugged and turned away from his father.

His mother was crying harder by now. She'd lost her son and husband in one day.

"Mom, all you had to do was stop him. You taught me that God made us in his own image. Who's to say that God wasn't gay as well?"  
His mother turned away from him and he took it as the sign to leave.

Marco walked out of the doors and straight outside. He felt confused. He was relieved, scared, heart-broken and a myriad of other emotions that he couldn't even describe.

Dylan walked out and found Marco leaning against the car. "Any thoughts you'd like to share?"

Marco looked at him, "Not particularly."

"Okay, then let's go home."

Marco nodded and got in the car after Dylan opened his door for him.

--------------------------

Please review! I thrive on them.


	5. Chapter Twelve The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry that this chapter sucks but it's mainly a filler. A few things needed to be said and I couldn't figure out any other way. The next chapter will be better, I hope.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them.

Chapter Twelve

Marco let Dylan usher him into the house when they arrived. He felt like he was walking through a fog, a very thick one.

Dylan looked at his boyfriend and frowned. He knew it had been a terrible day but Marco hadn't even spoken since leaving the courthouse. He was beginning to wonder if this was going to cause more therapy sessions.

Marco turned and walked toward the stairs, "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Want some company?" inquired Dylan.

Marco shook his head, "Not today. I just wanna be alone right now."

Dylan nodded his understanding, "Want me to wake you for dinner?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Dylan watched as Marco trudged up the stairs with his head down. He wondered what was going on in his mind. He also wished there was a way he could help him through this.

Dylan finished straightening up the downstairs for his mother and then headed upstairs to change out of his suit. He heard a noise coming out of Marco's room. It sounded like crying or maybe sobbing. Which Dylan knew sounded redundant but it was a different sound.

Dylan crept towards the door that stood ajar. Marco was thrashing around on his bed, obviously in the throws of a horrible nightmare.

Dylan stood there and watched for a minute, unsure of whether he should interfere or not. It only took another second to know what he had to do.

Dylan pushed to door open further and entered the room. He sat down next to Marco and slowly brought him into his arms.

Marco fought against Dylan at first but then calmed when he started to awake.

"Shh, love. It's only me. I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Dylan soothingly.

Marco buried his face into Dylan's chest and held on for dear life. He couldn't let go of what was turning into his only anchor to the real world.

Dylan held him tightly and let him cry. He stroked his hair and murmured soothingly into his hair every so often.

About a half hour later, Marco calmed down enough to loosen his grip on Dylan.

"Thanks for that. What happened?" inquired Marco. He sounded extremely hoarse.

Dylan looked extremely concerned, "You were having a nightmare and it was getting pretty violent."

Marco shook his head, "I remember now, Dad got out of jail and came after me. He killed you, Paige, Spin, and Craig to get to me. He continued to hurt me and no one could stop him. He continued to rape me repeatedly. It was horrible."

Dylan rubbed his back and tried to think of something encouraging, "It's okay. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt me or your friends."

Marco slid back onto his bed, "I know that in my mind but I can't seem to get my subconscious to leave me alone."

Dylan stretched out next to him and stared at the ceiling, "When you feel the need to help clear your mind, you know where to find me."

Marco laughed, "Yeah, attached to my hip."

Dylan started to slide off the bed, "Fine, I'll leave you alone then. Sorry I helped." At least he sounded sarcastic.

Marco grabbed him and pulled him back down. "No, set the alarm for dinner and then help me finish my nap."

Dylan started to snuggle into Marco when he felt a pair of hands undressing him. Dylan cocked an eyebrow at the younger teen and laughed, "Oh, so that's what you meant. My misunderstanding."

The alarm sounded as both boys were getting redressed.

Marco looked over at Dylan and grinned sadly, "Thanks for the distraction. You've got no idea how bad I need it."

Dylan tilted his head and looked at Marco, "Glad to have been of service."

At dinner that night, Marco had to relive some of the trial and the sentencing. There were questions from Dylan's parents and Paige. Marco answered them as best he could but it was extremely hard.

"Unless I'm mistaken, this means you'll be back in school full time again. No more meetings, trial dates, or doctor's appointments." Mrs. Michalchuk said, "I guess you'll be looking forward to get back to normalcy."

Marco half-laughed, "Normalcy? Have you ever been to high school? Yet being one of what? Five gay guys in high school?"

Mrs. Michalchuk looked shocked at Marco's biting remark. For such a sweet, even-tempered boy, he certainly could dish out scathing remarks.

Dylan looked at Marco, "I've been thinking about those doctor's appointments. I think Marco needs to keep seeing the shrink."

Marco looked confused, "Why do I need to continue with her? I'm fine."

"Like you were fine this afternoon when I found you in the middle of one the worst nightmares of your life? I don't think you are." Dylan said firmly.

Paige was watching the mild argument like a tennis match. She couldn't wait to see who would win.

Marco stood up, "Dylan, it was a nightmare. I can't control them, they just happen. Get off my back and I don't need a doctor." Marco turned and looked at Mrs. Michalchuk, "I'm sorry for the interruption but I think I'm no longer hungry. I'm going to finish some homework."

The Michalchuk family watched as their new housemate walked out of the room.

"Dylan Michalchuk, how could you do that to him?" asked his mother.

Dylan wondered when this turned around on him, "Huh? I think he needs help."

Mrs. Michalchuk nodded, "We know he's going to need it. He needs to be the one to decide though."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Dylan, frustration showing in his speech and mannerisms.

Mr. Michalchuk chose to speak, "You just have to be patient and be there when he needs you. Be supportive but don't force him into anything."

Dylan nodded his understanding reluctantly. "I'll be the perfect boyfriend yet again. I wouldn't do anything to compromise him now. May I go do my homework now?"

Mrs. Michalchuk dismissed him and then watched as he left the room as well. She didn't like the thought of this affecting her son as much as it was affecting Marco but knew her son felt everything deeper when it came to Marco.

--------------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Chapter ThirteenReturn to Normalcy?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hopefully the next one will be quicker.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Sorry if it kinda sucks but I wanted to get this up and the next chapter should be better.

Chapter Thirteen—Return to Normalcy?

Thursday morning's weather proved to shadow Marco's mood. It was gray and raining, the wind was biting cold.

Marco found Mrs. Michalchuk in the kitchen alone when he entered.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. There's no excuse for it and I apologize," stated Marco when she looked at him.

Mrs. Michalchuk smiled slightly, "Yesterday was a tough day for you and I know it must have been hard. Your biting remarks, while a little out of character for you, might have been warranted."

Marco shook his head, "No, they weren't warranted. I know I'm going to need some adjustment time but I don't have to take it out on you and your family. You opened your home to me and I know how difficult that was in the first place."

Mrs. Michalchuk pulled Marco into a hug, "Shh. Just know that taking you in was one of the easiest decisions we've made. You are a great person and have made my son happier than I've ever seen him. That is payment enough for me. Stop this tirade about your attitude."

Marco smiled slightly, "Thank you again. I think I should make sure Dylan's awake."  
Mrs. Michalchuk laughed, "Yeah, he'll sleep through first period of you let him."

Paige was exiting her bedroom when Marco came up the stairs. "Hey, hun. Going to wake up Dylan?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, if I've got to go, so does he."

Marco walked into Dylan's room and sat down on the bed. He managed to get him up after about five minutes of serious coaxing and some lame promises for after school activities.

Marco tensed as he got closer to school. This would be his first full day back at school since reporting his father. He wasn't all that anxious to see Jay again after his last encounter.

Marco got through his morning classes without incident, thank God. By lunch, he was starting to relax a little and get the hang of academia again.

Marco was sitting with Paige, Dylan, Spin, and Jimmy when Jay made an appearance.

"Oh look, it's the fag squad with their merry followers. Homochuk break you in as well as Daddy yet, queer?" asked Jay looking at Marco.

Marco stared in horror that Jay would chose to bring that up now. Here at lunch in front of the entire school, it wasn't fair.

Dylan stood up, "Jay, I think you might want to decide whether your life is worth this little outburst."

Jay looked at Dylan with a slight trace of fear in his eyes, "Are you trying to threaten me, Homochuk? What are you gonna do, try and turn me queer too?"

Dylan started to round the table but Marco caught his arm. "He's not worth the suspension. You'll lose everything if you aren't careful."

Dylan sat back down but kept glaring at Jay. Jay just laughed and walked away from the table.

Marco was harassed on a weekly basis by Jay and his friends but when he started to ignore him, it happened less and less.

About two weeks after the trial, Marco was sitting in his room, reading. His back was to the door and he didn't hear when Dylan entered. Dylan placed a hand on his shoulder and Marco skyrocketed out of his chair.

His heart was pounding like he'd just run ten miles. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Dylan looked at him with concern, "Are you okay?"  
Marco closed his eyes, "No, I don't believe I am okay. You scared the holy hell out of me."

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I guess I should've made myself known before touching you." Dylan suggested.

Marco shook his head, "No, I know that I'm safe here and I shouldn't be this touchy." He got up and wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist. He rested his head against his broad chest and sighed deeply, "I think you were right. I do still need to see Ms. Breggar. I need help. These thoughts and feelings I've been having aren't normal."

Dylan held onto Marco tightly after his confession for help. He swore to himself that Marco would receive the help he needed, no matter what.

A few weeks later, Marco was sitting in the waiting room of Ms. Breggar's office. Dylan was sitting next to him for support.

She emerged a few minutes later and ushered Marco into her office.

"I know I thought I'd be okay but I guess I'm not. I'm jumpy, irritable and just plain scared. I keep thinking around every corner is my dad or someone like him ready to hurt me. I almost had a coronary the other day when Dylan put his hand on my shoulder. This isn't normal and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to look over my shoulder every second of every day. I don't want my life to end." Marco said furiously.

Ms. Breggar nodded, "This must be hard for you. To know that you put your father in jail. To stand up to the two people who are supposed to love you unconditionally. I know you think what you're feeling is unnatural but in fact, it's very natural. It's called self-preservation. You're trying to protect yourself from being vulnerable enough to have it happen again."

Marco nodded his understanding, "I know all of that but how can I let my defenses down with Dylan? I trust him with everything but the other night, he rolled over and put his arm around me. I thought I was going to lose my mind. I started hyperventilating and my mind started racing. I heard the blood rush into my ears. I almost screamed but I remembered who was there with me and calmed myself down. How can I prevent that from happening?" asked Marco earnestly.

Ms. Breggar leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees. She folded her hands in front of her and looked Marco in the eye. "You aren't going to like this suggestion but talk to him. Sit down and tell him exactly how you feel. Tell him your fears and what scares you the most. Let him help you. He'll do it if he really loves you."

Marco looked at her fearfully, "Could we do it in here? I might need the help."

Ms. Breggar nodded and got up to ask Dylan to join them.

Dylan entered the office and looked extremely confused. "What's going on?"

Marco patted the couch next to him, "I need to talk to you but I might need some help."

Dylan sat and waited for Marco to continue.

"I love you and I need you. I need you more now than I probably ever had or will in the future. I just need you to know that I'm scared. I spend most of my day looking over my shoulder and the rest hoping that you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Dylan said taking Marco's hand.

Marco gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Good to know. I still have a problem with people touching me when I'm unaware. I'm working on that though but I'll need your help for that."

Dylan nodded, "I'll do whatever I have to if it'll make you better. I love you, too. I want to see you confident and smiling again. I want the old Marco back."

Ms. Breggar chose that moment to intrude, "Dylan, what he's asking you is to be his support system. You'll have to go to meetings with him, you'll be sitting up some nights just holding his hand. Do you understand all of this?"

Dylan nodded, "Yes. I was there for Paige when she was raped. I sat up at night by her bed and watched her sleep. I took her to meetings. I sat with her while she cried. I am more than willing to do it for Marco, too."

Ms. Breggar gave them a list of where meetings were held and the times before letting them leave.

She hoped that this couple would make it through all the rough stuff. They deserved a little happiness in their lives and they were such a cute couple anyway.

--------------------------------------------

Please review. Hopefully they'll give me some inspiration.


	7. Chapter Fourteen Meetings, Support Syst...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope the next chapter will be coming quicker for you.

Thank you to Sagittarius Sage, ReRe04, Platinum Rei, StorytellerD, Jill and Lucy…thanks for reviewing. Hope you continue to like it and review.

Chapter Fourteen—Meetings, Support Systems, and Healing

Marco was sitting on his bed staring intently at his tightly clasped hands.

The light tap on the door frame brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

Dylan entered the room hesitantly, "You ready?"

Marco raised his head and looked at his boyfriend, "As ready as I'll ever be. How can you actually be ready for something like this?"

Dylan shrugged, "I'm helpless here, Marco. I wish I could snap my fingers and make all of this disappear." Dylan ran a shaky hand through his sun golden locks.

Marco got up when he saw how upset Dylan was about all of this. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the older boys waist. He put his head against his warm broad chest.

Dylan's arms instinctively wound their way around Marco to hold him close.

"Dylan, please know that you aren't helpless. I know you wished it never happened, I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish the exact same thing at least ten times a day. Just by being here when I need you makes you extremely helpful to me, "Marco said into Dylan's chest.

Dylan kissed the top of Marco's head, "I don't think you could keep me away."

Paige knocked on the open door and cleared her throat, "Excuse me…"

Dylan turned his head, "Yeah."

"I was wondering if Marco would mind if I tagged along today? I think it's time to attend another one myself." Paige asked with some hesitation. She knew Marco would need all the moral support he could get on his first day. She wanted to be there for him.

Marco's head remained buried in Dylan's chest but he nodded his assent. He didn't want either of them to see the tears that had sprung up at Paige's inquiry.

When Paige retreated back downstairs to wait for the boys, Dylan tilted Marco's head up to look at him. He saw the tears brimming when Marco finally met his gaze, "Oh love, what's with the water works? Do you not want Paige to come? Did I do something?" asked Dylan, extremely concerned.

Marco smiled through the tears, "No, nothing like that. These are tears of gratitude or maybe disbelief. You and Paige have been just wonderful. I can't believe the amount of support you both are giving."

Dylan wiped a tear from Marco's cheek and kissed him softly, "You'd do it for us too. Let's get our first meeting out of the way."

Marco nodded and held Dylan's hand for dear life all the way to the center.

Paige waved to a girl she'd seen at a few meetings before when they got out of the car.

"Someone you know?" inquired Dylan.

"She's someone who put a whole new perspective on my life," replied Paige.

Marco was standing next to the car, looking rather terrified.

Dylan turned around when he realized they were missing someone. He pulled Paige's arm, "Go talk to him. He's petrified."

Paige raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "What? Why me? He's your boyfriend."

Dylan glared at her, "You've been through this. You know what it feels like to attend a first meeting. You can help him better than I can right now."

Paige weighed his words carefully and nodded, "Point taken."

Paige wandered back and held her hand out, "You coming?"

Marco shook his head no, "I don't want to do this. I can't do this."

Paige hugged him, "You can do this. I'm here, Dylan's here…All you have to do is walk through that door."

Marco continued to shake his head, "It's not that easy for me Paige. You were raped by a guy, I was raped by my father. This brings in a whole new set of emotions that you can't fathom."

Paige looked at Dylan pleadingly over Marco's shoulder.

Dylan approached Marco cautiously, "We going in?"

Marco looked at Dylan's hopeful expression. He saw the love reflected in those gorgeous blue eyes he could drown in and sighed. Dylan was here to give him strength and support and love. With him, Marco could make it through anything, including his first rape victims meeting.

"Yeah, let's go," Marco said threading his fingers through Dylan's and then holding on to Paige's hand tightly.

The three entered Marco's first meeting as a united front.

Marco sat and listened to a few stories. The therapist asked Marco if he'd like to speak. Dylan squeezed his hand as he stood up.

"Hey, I'm Marco. I was raped by my father. I'm finally attending my first meeting. I jump at the slightest sounds, my boyfriend can't touch me without my knowledge before hand. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder every time I leave the house. I know my father's in jail but I can't help but think he or someone like him will do it again." Marco sighed loudly, "I guess I just needed to talk about this with people who understand. Dylan, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Paige, thanks for being there."

Marco sat back down and Dylan put his arm around him.

The meeting ended twenty minutes later. Dylan steered Marco and Paige out the doors to his car.

Marco hugged Paige quickly, "Thanks for making me go."

Marco turned and looked at Dylan. He crooked a finger at him, "Come here."

Dylan walked over and looked down at his boyfriend. "You beckoned?"

Marco smiled slightly, "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" Marco reached up and traced a finger along his jaw.

Dylan grinned down, "No, I think you need to tell me again. And maybe prove it."

Paige waved a hand in front of their faces, "Um yeah…hi. We're still in public and I think I'm gonna be sick."

Dylan laughed at his sister. "Get in the car, Paige."

Marco reached up and kissed Dylan on the lips. "There's more of that to come later. We need to get home first."

Later that night, Marco turned over to face Dylan. He kissed him awake gently.

Dylan slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm. What a way to wake up…"

Marco ran his hands over Dylan's chest, "You ready to finish what we started after the meeting?"

Dylan smiled brightly, "Ready and willing…" Dylan responded while stripping off Marco's pajama pants.

Dylan was naked in a nanosecond as well. He let Marco take the reigns on this session.

Dylan bit his lip at the feel of Marco entering him.

Marco leaned down and kissed Dylan's lips fiercely. Dylan moaned softly into Marco's mouth.

They reached their peaks together and Marco collapsed onto Dylan's chest.

Dylan wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his temple. "I love you."

Marco murmured into Dylan's chest, "Love you too."

They settled in to sleep again quickly.

Dylan hoped that their future together would be as peaceful and content as he felt at the moment he fell asleep.

Marco just wanted to feel normal again.

------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	8. Chapter Fifteen Dealing and Still Heali...

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I wanted to get this up before the weekend. It's going to be hell here. Super Bowl fever in Jacksonville, traffic nightmares, and a lot of out of towners…ugh! I digress. I hope you like this. It might seem like this is the end but it's not. There's at least one or two more chapters stirring for this.

Chapter Fifteen—Dealing and Still Healing

Marco attended more meetings. Some weeks he'd be in meetings three or four times a week. He was also continuing with Ms. Bregar alone and with Dylan.

Dylan was being supportive and understanding. There were more sleepless nights than he cared to count. Some of those nights were occupied and others were spent holding Marco closely, staring at the ceiling. He never walked away no matter how much Marco fought him.

One day, Marco was listening to a survivor confronting her rapist in jail. It gave Marco an idea. He went straight to Ms. Bregar with it.

"I think it's time to face my father." Marco stated emotionlessly.

Dylan almost fell off the couch, seeing as this was the first time he'd heard the news, "Excuse me?"

Ms. Bregar held up a hand, "Just a second, Dylan. Let's hear Marco out. What made you decide this?"

Marco reached out for Dylan's hand, "I was listening to a girl's story yesterday at a meeting. She confronted her rapist in jail and said it helped with the closure. I want to try it." Marco shrugged and gave a weak laugh, "What's the worst that can happen? I end up in therapy for even longer?"

Dylan's head dropped for a minute. He was trying to compose his thoughts while Ms. Bregar spoke to Marco.

"Are you sure? This is a huge step." Ms. Bregar inquired.

Marco nodded, "Yes. I hope that Dylan will come with me." Marco turned a pleading gaze at the older blonde.

Dylan returned his gaze but his held fear. "If you want me there, then I'll be there. Nothing could keep me away."

Marco was staring into his deep blue gaze, "Are you sure? You look frightened…"

Dylan smiled slightly, "I know how you father feels about me. He probably blames me for you being gay."

Marco nodded, "He does but that's part of the reason why I need you there with me. He needs to know that even after everything he did, he didn't ruin me or my life. You are a huge part of my life now." Marco ended so emphatically, that Dylan flinched.

Ms. Bregar chose to make herself known again, "I think he's right, Dylan. You should be there. His father needs to know that he hasn't won and Marco's happy…with you."

Dylan turned to look at the therapist, "You make a lot of sense. That's what frightens me the most. Of course, I'll go with you, Marco. I told you that I'm here for you. I'm not going to back out now."

Ms. Bregar looked confused, "Have you helped him a lot lately?"

Dylan shrugged, "I hope so."

Marco was nodding, "He's helped me tremendously the last few weeks. I've caused him sleepless nights, where he'd just hold me and speak soothingly until my fears were abated. He'd distract me when I asked him to. He's just been wonderful. I don't deserve him. I've been horrible." Marco had tears in his eyes just thinking about everything he'd put Dylan through over the last few weeks.

Dylan gathered Marco closer to him and rested his cheek against Marco's hair. He began making the soothing noises again about everything being okay. "Don't even think about it, love. You'd do the same thing for me."

Ms. Bregar watched this display with avid interest. She'd never seen such a selfless love that Dylan displayed toward Marco. It was refreshing to see in such a young person. "Excuse me?" she asked quietly.

Marco turned and looked at her questioningly, "I'm sorry. See, he's helped me out more than he can imagine."

"That's what someone does when they love you," Dylan explained.

"Okay boys. I want you both in here the day you go visit your father, Marco. I want to know your reactions and what his were. I'm sure there are going to be some harsh words spoken and you both might need to talk." Ms. Bregar said carefully.

Marco and Dylan nodded their agreement.

"I've made an appointment to see him on Thursday at 3. So, we can be here by 5." Marco said.

"Thursday, like the day after tomorrow?" questioned Dylan.

Marco nodded and Ms. Bregar wrote the appointment down in her book. "Why wait? The longer I wait, I might not go."

Marco and Dylan left Ms. Bregar's office rather silent. Marco wondering how his visit with his father was going to go. Dylan because he was stunned that Marco had planned this without his knowledge.

Tuesday night and Wednesday dragged slowly for the boys. Neither spoke of Thursday's activities to anyone, not even each other. They attended school, did their homework and went to bed. It was a little tense between them.

Thursday morning dawned bright. The sun was shining, the weather was clear. Dylan looked down at his boyfriend before having to wake him up. He was amazing. So small, fragile looking, and vulnerable, yet underneath the exterior beat the heart of someone courageous. Dylan didn't know if he'd have the strength to face his father after what Marco had been through.

Marco started to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Morning."

Dylan smiled, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Marco smiled sleepily, "Yeah, thanks. It's gonna be hell when you go back to your own bed."

Dylan leaned down and kissed him gently, "Yeah, we'll think about that when it happens."

Marco then noticed how light the bedroom was, "What time is it?"

"Late. Almost ten." Dylan replied.

Marco sat up quickly, "Why didn't the alarm go off? I know I set it last night."

Dylan put his hand on his shoulder, "Shh. Calm down. I turned it off. Mom and Dad said we could stay home and prepare for this afternoon. I told them after you fell asleep last night."

Marco slumped back into the pillows, "I can't believe how understanding your parents are about all of this. They let you out of school, even though it's your senior year. You need to be there to graduate."

Dylan kissed his forehead gently, "My grades have never been better. I'm not missing any work. I've made everything up from the trial. There's no need to worry about me. I'm graduating and going to University in the fall."

The day passed for the boys rather quietly. They spent most of it in bed together, working off some frustrations.

At two, they got ready to go see Marco's father. In the car, Dylan looked over at Marco. His hands were clenched tightly in his lap.

"Honey, calm down. We'll get through this. I promise." Dylan said. "I do have a question for you though. When did you start calling your father, father? You used to say dad."

Marco looked startled that anyone had made the connection, "The day he raped me. That's when the old phrase, 'It takes sperm to be a father but it takes a lot to be a dad' took on a whole new meaning. Your dad is more of a dad to me than my father."

Dylan rubbed his shoulder gently, "I wish I knew what to say but I'm lost."

Marco leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "It's okay. I know how you feel."

They got to the jail and signed in at the visitor's log. Marco and Dylan were escorted to a room with a glass divider and a desk. They sat down and waited for the older Del Rossi to be escorted inside the other side of the room.

Mr. Del Rossi saw who his visitors were and got a demented smile on his face. "What do you want, faggot?"

"Papa, I came to see you because I need closure." Marco started. He was gripping Dylan's hand so tightly, he was losing circulation.

"Fuck you. I don't care what you need. You disgust me." Mr. Del Rossi spit back at him.

"You know what, I don't give a damn if you don't care. I'm doing this for me. And Dylan. I love him, Papa. Do you hear that? I. LOVE. HIM! The kicker, he loves me, too." Marco said, laughter, as sick as he felt, lacing every word.

"Get away from him. He's the one who turned you." Mr. Del Rossi said vehemently.

"I wanted to forgive you for what you did to me. I needed to see you. Now I know it wasn't for forgiveness, it was out of pity. I pity you, old man. You're going to die, old and alone because you were a mean and horrible man to the people who loved you unconditionally. This is who I am and I'm sorry you won't know me." Marco said sadly.

"You're no son of mine. My son wouldn't shame his family," Mr. Del Rossi continued.

"You're right, I'm not your son. You gave up that right the day you raped me. I don't need to forgive you because only God can do that. I don't even need you. I just realized that by looking into your loathsome face." Marco stated and left Dylan in front of his father.

Dylan stared at the older man with a mixture of fear and contempt. What shocked him more was the question the Italian asked.

"How's he doing really? His mama would love to know," asked Mr. Del Rossi.

Dylan's eyes started to burn with unshed tears, "He's wonderful. In spite of what you've done to him, he's flourishing. When his spirit should be broken because someone he trusted for sixteen years has shattered him, he surprises everyone. He surprises me everyday. I love him more today than I did the day he told you he was gay."

Mr. Del Rossi nodded his head curtly and watched the blonde teen follow the direction his son had gone.

Dylan found Marco outside leaning against his car. Marco appeared to be in some form of trance when Dylan approached him.

"Ready to go see Ms. Bregar?" asked Marco absently.

Dylan smiled tightly, "Yeah, let's go."

Ms. Bregar was waiting for them when they entered her outer office. "So, how'd it go boys?"

Dylan shook his head sadly. He wasn't sure if it went well or not. Marco hadn't spoken since leaving the jail.

Marco smiled slightly, "Better than I hoped. He called me a faggot. Told me I disgusted him and I disgraced the family. I told him I loved Dylan, I wanted to forgive him but saw that it didn't matter. Only God could forgive him. He spewed something out that I don't remember. I told him I pitied him and I was no longer his son. I recall saying something about him dying old and alone because he alienated everyone who'd ever loved him. Or something like that…" Marco shook his head, trying to remember.

Dylan had his arm around Marco's shoulder and guided him toward the couch. He didn't object when Marco sat on his lap instead of the couch, he just held him.

"How did you feel Dylan?" asked the therapist.

Dylan smiled, "I was proud of Marco. He stood up to his father. He needed to do it and he did. I knew there was more strength in him that he knew but he had to find it. He found it. His father asked me how he was really doing after Marco walked away."

Marco turned to look at Dylan, "He did?"

Dylan nodded, "I told him you were wonderful and that I love you more today than the day you outed yourself. I also said he didn't break you, you survived and were thriving."

Marco kissed him sweetly, "Thank you."

Dylan smiled, "No need to thank me for telling the truth. I've watched you everyday since this happened. You are a stronger person because you stood up to him. You have grown so much since our first date. I admire your strength and conviction to continue this fight."

Ms. Bregar smiled, "That's the break through I think we've been waiting for. I think your sessions just got reduced."

Marco turned and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Dylan smiled his understanding but waited for her to explain it to Marco.

"If you could see the look in your eyes right now when you look at Dylan, you'd know. The love and devotion speaks volumes. You trust Dylan. You love him. He gave you the strength to stand up to your father. He gave you room when you needed it and didn't back off when you told him to because he knew better. He's the reason you are the way you are today. He's caused and helped your healing. I think you're pretty well healed." Ms. Bregar stated firmly.

Marco looked at Dylan and then back to Ms. Bregar. He was stunned. He'd just been given a clean bill of mental health. Well, as clean as any teen-aged boy can have.

He threw his arms around Dylan, he felt lighter than he had in months. He felt free again. He stood up to his dad. He faced this problem head on. He kept everything going. He didn't fail as predicted. He survived.

Dylan watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across his lover's face. He just hoped that this was the beginning of many more happy days to come in their lives.

Please review and I'll try really hard to update on Sunday before the game.


	9. Chapter Sixteen Happily Ever After?

There is one more chapter after this. This was going to be the last one but I didn't want it too long. And I wanted to get it up before tonight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Sixteen—Happily Ever After?

Ten Years Later (2015)

Marco sat in his home office and looked around. There were pictures flanking his bookshelves, on the walls and even some loose on his desk. He smiled brightly at the one hanging from his computer screen.

It was a picture of him with his first love, Dylan. They were laughing and Dylan had his arms around the smaller boy. Marco was only sixteen at the time of that picture. It was the same year all that shit with his father happened.

Marco jumped as he felt a hand slide down his shoulder and onto his chest. He heard the deep rumble of laughter in his ear.

"You daydreaming again, love?" asked his husband of five years.

Marco leaned his head back onto the other man's shoulder, "Just thinking. I guess I should really get to work, my next chapter is due next week. My editor hates it when she has to wait too long."

"Can't I persuade you to play a little before work," his husband said while kissing his neck.

Marco moaned, "You tempt me way too much. You know I need to work before the kids get home. I never get anything done when they're home."

"Please, just one hour…" pleaded the guy.

Marco pushed save on his computer and swiveled around to face his husband, "Fine but if this chapter is late, you explain it to Paige. I don't want her on my ass for it."

"No, she knows your ass is mine," replied the man, taking Marco's hand.

Marco smiled and stood up. He'd grown a lot in the last ten years and finally topped out at just under six feet. He still had to tilt his head up to stare into his husband's blue eyes. "You're so lucky your sister is my editor. She's the only one who understands you're home so infrequently."

Dylan laughed, "She loves me for it. You get more work done when I'm not here."

"Yeah, sexual frustration will work wonders for a writing career." Marco said following Dylan down to their bedroom.

They had just finished getting redressed when their three kids traipsed through the door.

A beautiful brunette appeared first. She was pouting with her lower lip sticking out and anger flashing in her eyes. She looked so much like her mother it was scary. Marco couldn't help but smile. "Ellie, what's wrong honey?" He knelt down to look the eight year old in the eye. She was their first child and the only one with biological ties to either Dylan or Marco.

"Skylar and Nick were picking on me all the way home," she sobbed.

"Why were they picking on you?" asked Dylan as he rounded the corner.

"They said I'm too short and I can't play games like they do because I'm a girl…" she trailed off as the boys entered the house.

Marco held the girl tightly as Dylan rounded on his sons. "Pray tell, why is Ellie crying?" Granted he knew but he wanted to give the boys the benefit of the doubt.

Skylar, the oldest child at twelve, looked at Dylan, "Well Dad, I just said she's a girl and girls can't play football."

Nick, who was also eight, stood behind his brother, hoping not to be noticed.

"Nick, what was your part in all of this?" asked Dylan sternly.

Nick cowered for a moment before turning his blue eyes on his dad, "I just teased her because Sky said I could play with them today. I called her a baby and she needed a nap."

Dylan threw his hands in the air, "Both of you, rooms now. No football today or tomorrow. That was just mean to say to your sister." He grabbed Skylar by the shoulder, "What makes you think girls can't play football? Aunt Paige used to play with us all the time."

Skylar shrugged, "It sounded good at the time."

Dylan laughed in spite of trying to stay mad, "Go to your room. Do your homework and we'll call you both for dinner."

The boys trudged upstairs slowly.

Ellie looked at Marco, "Daddy, I didn't want them to get in trouble…I just wanna play too."

Marco kissed her on her head, "I know sweetie. We'll see if we can't convince them that you are as tough as they are…"

Ellie smiled and skipped off towards the living room.

Dylan pulled Marco into his arms, "Still see her every time you look at her, don't you?"

Marco tilted his head up, with tears in his eyes, "I can't believe she's gone."

Dylan smiled slightly, "I know, I find it hard to believe myself. But look at what she gave you…you can't fault her on that one."

Marco buried his face in Dylan's chest and cried silently for a few minutes. His memories drifted back to a day nine years earlier.

_Marco was sitting on the steps of Degrassi, 17 years old and just graduated high school. He felt like he could do anything. He looked up as a shadow crossed his path. He was staring into the eyes of his best friend, who had been crying._

"_El, what's wrong?" asked Marco._

"_Now that graduation's over, I need to tell you something." Marco waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm dying."_

_Marco laughed in disbelief, "Okay now the real news."_

"_That's the news. I've got cancer. They can't treat it…but they think I've got about a year and a half left. I found out about it last month."_

"_You've known for a month and didn't tell me?"_

"_I didn't want to spoil graduation and prom…then the proposal came from Dylan. It just never seemed like the right time."_

"_What do you want to do, knowing you only have 18 months?" inquired Marco, holding her hand._

_She smiled a sad smile, "I want to be a mother when I die. I want to have your child. Can you do this one thing for me?"_

_Marco stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that's all she wanted out of life. To be a mother. "Of course, if that's what you want."_

_They set about all the preparations for the sperm donor program and en vitro fertilization. They were lucky and it took on the first time. Ellie was pregnant. She was carrying Marco's baby._

_Marco went to every doctor's appointment, saw the sonograms, and went to Lamaze. They wanted the whole experience even though Ellie would have a C-section. _

_Ellie moved in with Marco during her third month so he could be there for everything. So he'd know just what she went through in case their child ever asked any questions._

_Marco was happy to have her there. He watched her belly swell as the child inside grew. They painted a nursery for her and put together a crib. Dylan watched as much as he could from the sidelines. He knew Marco needed this as much as Ellie, if not more._

_Ellie got sick the second week of her ninth month. She was rushed to the hospital. Her baby was taken in an emergency C-section. Marco was by her side the entire time. He never left. He couldn't leave._

_At 18, Marco became a father. Ellie died that day. She held her little girl once before drifting off to sleep. She never woke up. _

_Marco cried while holding his daughter as Ellie was unhooked from the monitors. He looked down at the sweet face of something he never thought possible and knew instantly of her name. "Eleanor Del Rossi-Michalchuk…welcome to the world."_

_Dylan rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard the news but Ellie was already gone. He stood outside the nursery, looking at his daughter, holding onto his fiancé. _

"_She's beautiful." Dylan whispered._

"_She's Ellie." Marco said back._

Marco finished his flashback and looked at Dylan again, "It's been 8 years and it still hurts, so much."

Dylan wiped a tear away from Marco's cheek, "I know, love. I'll make dinner tonight. You go write your chapter."

"Pizza, it is then…" said Marco good-naturedly.

"Yeah, we all know you didn't marry me for my cooking ability." Dylan said as he sauntered toward the kitchen.

Marco stopped by the living room on his way back to his office, "Ellie, honey, don't you have homework?"

Ellie turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, who's this woman? She looks like me…"

Marco fully entered the room and saw his box of pictures still on the table from the previous night. He couldn't believe he forgot to put it away. He saw her holding a picture of Ellie right before their graduation. The one under it was Ellie at about the same age as his Ellie now.

"Come here and sit with me a minute." Marco said pulling her onto his lap. He picked up both pictures and smiled slightly. Man, his heart hurt really bad right then. "This is your mother."

"I don't have a mom, I have two dads." Ellie said, confusion crossing her delicate features.

Marco hugged her tightly, "You had a mom once. She loved you very much. In fact, you were her last wish. All she wanted out of life was a beautiful daughter."

"What happened to her?" asked Ellie.

"You remember Nana? That she died one night in her sleep?" Ellie nodded her remembrance, "That's what happened to your mom. She went to sleep and didn't wake up. That was the same day she had you. She loved you more than you'll ever know. She loved me, too. She was my best friend in the entire world." Marco explained.

"So you are really my daddy and my other daddy is my daddy because he adopted me, right?" asked Ellie, trying to get a handle on this.

"That's right."

"So, this is my mom…"

"Yes, she was a wonderful person. You remind me of her more and more every day." Marco said simply.

Ellie smiled, "What was her name?"

"Eleanor."

"That's my name?"

"I know. I named you right after she passed on. You were the only thing she cared about those that few months. I figured I couldn't have chosen a better one if I tried." Marco responded fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

"Okay, I'll go do my homework now. I love you, daddy." Ellie told him, kissing him on the cheek before skipping off toward the stairs. She turned at the doorway, "Daddy, can I have that picture for my room?"

He watched the braids bounce as she skipped, "Sure, I love you too."

Marco was still in the living room when Dylan came to search him out almost an hour later. Marco was sitting in the middle of the floor with the picture still in his hands, staring at the empty fireplace.

Dylan ran a hand over Marco's hair, "You okay?"

When Marco didn't respond, Dylan dropped down behind him on the floor and gathered Marco close to him. "Marco…"

"Hmm. What?" asked a clearly dazed Marco.

"Are you okay? Aren't you supposed to be working?" inquired Dylan again.

"Ellie found this and asked about her." Marco stated sadly, handing over the photo.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. It's her mother. She loved her very much." Marco told him, his voice sounding distant.

Dylan kissed the side of Marco's head, "That had to have been hard. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. Is Ellie okay?"

Marco laughed bitterly, "Yeah, she seems fine with it. She knows I'm her real dad and you adopted her. She already knew Sky and Nick were adopted. She dealt."

The doorbell rang signaling the pizza had arrived. Dylan got up and paid for it. Calling the kids to dinner as he set the pizza on the table, he rounded to get Marco. He found Marco already in the doorway.

Ellie ran down the stairs and stopped when she saw Dylan and Marco staring at each other. "Hi Daddy. Have I told you I love you today?" she asked throwing herself into Dylan's arms.

Dylan looked down at her, "No, I don't think you did. Do you love me?"

Ellie gave a little girl giggle, "Of course I love you Daddy. You're so silly."

Nick appeared with Skylar at his heels, "You still mad at us?"

Marco turned to look at his boys, so opposite in looks, yet so the same in attitude. "No, but next time don't tell your sister she can't do something when you're doing it."

Skylar nodded, "Sorry, Dad. Sorry, El."

Ellie nodded and kissed Skylar on the cheek. "Fine, but I wanna play football too."

Skylar grumbled but said okay to one game. He'd make sure his friends took it easy on her.

Dylan laughed, remember this is what it felt like to have Paige as a younger sister.


	10. Chapter Seventeen Happily Ever After!

Accolades:

Chels: No this is the end…sort of.

Rob: Thanks for the review. I'm always happy to see new reviewers.

Mysterious Midnight: But I had to have Ellie die and she gave them little Ellie…it was tragic but sweet.

Carrie: So glad you like Skylar. Maybe I should describe him…

Sagittarius Sage: It'll be okay. I'll write more things with Marco and Dylan. It just won't be this story.

Lucy: Thank you for reviewing…I'm glad you had a good day.

ReRe04: I might have an idea for a pseudo-sequel.

Platinum Rei: Thanks, they deserve a happy ending.

DegrassiqueengoMandD: Thanks and I'd love to see that story posted you mentioned.

Chapter Seventeen - Happily Ever After!

Marco was sitting on his deck watching his three children playing. Ellie was giving her brothers a workout they soon wouldn't forget. He was watching as Nick took out his sister brutally. He just tackled her straight on.

"Nickola…what in the hell were you thinking?" Marco asked getting up to see how Ellie was doing.

Ellie shoved Nick off of her, "That's a flag." She yelled, "Where's the ref?"

Marco laughed, his daughter was definitely tougher than she looked.

"She's right, Nick. That's roughing." A male voice came from the side gate.

Marco turned to see Spin standing at the gate.

"Uncle Gavin," Ellie cried as she ran for the gate.

"Hey, precious. What are you doing?" Spinner asked as he entered the yard.

"I'm beating my brothers in football. Wanna watch?" asked the brunette excitedly.

Spinner laughed, "You bet I'll watch. Let me just talk to your daddy while we do that."

Ellie ran back to her brothers, who waved at Spin and turned back to the game.

"Where's my sister-in-law and editor?" asked Marco.

"At the house. Man, I'm screwed." Spin started.

"Oh shit, what'd you do now?" asked Marco, with a resigned sigh.

"I've done it. I put the final nail in my coffin." Spin said as he reached into his pocket.

Marco saw as he withdrew a black velvet box, "You finally got her a ring? It's taken you what? Eleven years. She's gonna flip."

"This is where I need your help…I don't know how to do it? I could do cheesy, dinner, on the knee…but that doesn't sound right. Do you have a suggestion?" asked Spinner with desperation.

"Yes, I do. I've got an article she has to proof tonight. I can slide it in the middle as a paragraph on its own. You can be there with the ring when she gets the shock of her life." Marco stated smoothly.

Spinner looked like he was about to hug him but Marco grabbed his computer off the table, "No hugs unless this goes right."

Marco added his addendum to the article and sent it to his printer in the office. "You've got one hour before I fax this copy. She'll have thirty minutes before I fax the real article. Go home and get to work." Marco demanded.

Spinner saluted him and waved good-bye to the kids.

Dylan was on the road for a hockey promo, again. Marco brought the kids in to start their homework while he fixed dinner. He faxed Paige his article and then finished dinner. He rounded up the kids for dinner and faxed Paige his original article.

He got the children into their baths and to bed without much fuss. He made sure to wear them out in the yard earlier.

He sat down at his desk and the phone rang. He looked at the caller id and laughed.

"Am I dead?" asked Marco.

"No, I can't believe you did that to me, though. We're friends Del Rossi." Paige yelled into the phone.

Marco started laughing, "Don't forget family. So, I hope you said yes."

"Of course I said yes. Your article was masterful by the way." Paige said, more calmly.

"Thank you. I'm starting my next chapter as we speak. I got the kids in bed without a fight, for once. And I miss your brother." Marco said the last thing almost sadly.

"How long has he been gone?" inquired Paige.

"Three days. He left the day after I told Ellie about Ellie. Not the best time to leave and I'm still kinda bummed about it."

"Oh, hun. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you told her. How'd she find out?"

"She found some pictures. Noticed the family resemblance and asked who she was…I told her. She asked to keep the photo and then hasn't brought it up since." Marco explained.

"When's Dylan due home this time?"

"He couldn't tell me, at least a week though."

"Well, I guess I'll call him on his cell to tell him that Spin's finally making an honest woman out of me…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he could use a good laugh right now." Marco said.

"I'll talk to you later than, hun. Get me something good."

"I'll try. Good night Paige."

Marco went back to his writing. He was so involved he jumped out of his chair when the phone rang an hour later.

"Hello?" He had been so distracted he forgot to check the caller id.

"What is this I hear about you proposing to my sister? Are we moving to Utah? It's the only place I know that turns its head on bigamy."

Marco smiled, "I proposed for Gavin. I still don't like girls like that. However, if my husband keeps disappearing on me, I might think of a switch."

Dylan groaned, "You know I hate this as much as you do…if not more so. I'm stuck in a hotel with a bunch of guys who are either single or like to act like they are…going to bars, picking up women. All I want to do is make love to my husband."

Marco laughed, "I'm sure there are gay bars where you are…where are you?"

"You misplaced my schedule again…I'm in Florida." Dylan replied.

"When will you be home?" asked Marco, almost sadly.

"Soon enough. How are the kids?"

"Fine, Ellie creamed the boys in football today. Nick hit her so hard, I felt it. She just popped up and started yelling foul."

Dylan laughed. It hurt to miss so much of their lives but promoting was as much of his job as playing on the ice. He was telling his manager in the morning that the promos would take place in the summer so his family could travel with him. He missed them too much for this.

Marco heard some noise in the background. "What's that?"

"My teammates. They want me to go drinking with them."

"So go, have a good time. Just remember to return to bed alone." Marco told him.

Dylan could hear the smile in his voice, "Nah, I'm an old married man. I'm going to stay here and sleep."

Marco laughed, "Then don't tell me you're tired when you get home and I want you for various activities."

Dylan laughed again, "Well, I'm sure you're writing and I'd hate for Paige to yell again, so I'll let you go. Kiss the kids for me."

"I will. Good night."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dyl. Come home soon."

Dylan had his meeting with his manager and the head coach. He told them he couldn't keep missing out on his children's lives. He was willing to travel if he could do it during their vacations and summer. He'd travel during the year if he wasn't gone for more than a day and he didn't have anything he couldn't miss. Luckily for him, they agreed. They needed their star athlete happy.

Marco was baking some cookies for Ellie's brownies bake sale two days after that last phone call with Dylan. He heard the front door opened and waited to hear Paige call out to him. So, he was beyond shocked to feel arms wrap around his waist and lips meet the side of his neck.

Marco turned his head and saw the blonde curls of his husband, "When did you get home? I thought you'd be gone for at least a week…"

Dylan laughed, "I got out of this gig a little early."

Marco threw his arms around his husband and kissed him fiercely. "Good. I'll leave this here…you are coming with me and we have two hours before the kids get out of school."

Dylan laughed, "Do you want to hear my news first?"

Marco smiled, "No, I'm sure it'll hold until later."

Marco and Dylan were back in the kitchen, with Marco finishing the cookies an hour and forty minutes later.

"So, what's your big news?"

Dylan pulled Marco down into his lap after he put the cookies in the oven. "Well," Dylan started, nuzzling Marco's neck, "I had a meeting with my manager and head coach the other day. I've signed a new contract."

Marco groaned, "What does this obligate you for now?"

"A lot less than before. I only do school year promos if I can be home within 36 hours. All other promos are done during vacations and summer and my family travels with me. So, technically the only thing I don't have control over is my away game schedule." Dylan explained. He saw Marco's eyes light up.

"This means no more two weeks out on the road alone. This means, you'll be here for Ellie's dance recitals and the boys' games. They will be so happy. I am so happy you're going to be here with me." Marco said in between kisses.

The boys traipsed into the kitchen and groaned, "Uh oh…they're at it again."

Marco laughed, "Nickola, don't push your luck. Where's your sister?"

"Here I am Daddy. Oh, Daddy…you're home!" Ellie exclaimed. She threw herself at her dads. Marco caught her easily and hefted her onto his lap.

"So, Dad when'd you get home?" asked Skylar, sitting down at the table.

"A few hours ago, how was school?"

"Fine," came a chorus of three.

"Do you want to hear some good news?" inquired Dylan.

"Sure," responded Skylar.

"I'll be home more. I'm only going to be traveling through your vacations and then you'll be coming with me." Dylan said to the three.

Ellie squealed and the boys smiled. "So, you'll be home for football season."

Dylan nodded, "And dance recitals, and hockey, and soccer, and baseball…I will be here for all of it."

Marco smiled as the kids got a little excited about it. "Okay, go play before it gets too dark. But stay in the back yard."

The three tripped out of the door and down the deck steps.

Dylan and Marco moved to the living room and sat on the couch overlooking the wall of windows. They watched as their children played and ran around the yard.

Marco leaned into Dylan's arms and twisted his head to look at him. "Did you ever think you could be this happy?"

Dylan kissed him gently on the lips, "Never but I'm thankful everyday that I am this happy. I got to marry my best friend and the love of my life. I got three gorgeous children out of it too. I hope Paige will be this happy with Spin."

Marco sighed, "She will be…Spin will bend over backward to make her happy."

Dylan smiled out at his kids, "Ellie must be guiding us. I don't think anyone's had it as well as we have."

Marco smiled, "I know she's watching. I can see it in our daughter's eyes every time she looks at us."

With that, Marco turned back to watch his children while being held by the one person who loved him the most and unconditionally.

-

Okay, now this is the end…sniff. It's been a fun journey to take and I'm flattered you think I did Vixen's story justice. Now I have a serious question…

What would you think if I tried out a story about Marco and Dylan's kids? All about them, at school, with friends, and interacting with people about their gay dads. There would be some more of Marco and Dylan, of course but it would mainly be about the kids. Any readers interested? Please put your answer in the review! Thank you so much for hanging with me on this…Anjel.


End file.
